1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for image data recording with a medical modality, which is designed for image data recording by way of at least two different image recording techniques, and to an associated medical modality.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Recently, so-called “hybrid modalities” in which different image recording techniques are combined have been increasingly used for medical imaging. One example of a modality such as this is a modality which allows both positron-emission tomography (PET) and computed tomography (CT) to be carried out. Further options for “hybrid modalities” such as these are represented by modalities which, for example, combine the image recording technique of computed tomography (CT) and single-photon-emission computed tomography (SPECT), as well as modalities for combining magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and positron-emission tomography (PET), as well as magnetic resonance imaging and single-photon-emission computed tomography.
“Hybrid modalities” such as these generally use combinations of image recording techniques in which, on the one hand, a first image recording technique allows high spatial resolution, such as magnetic resonance imaging or computed tomography, while, on the other hand, the second image recording technique provides high sensitivity (such as nuclear medicine, for example in the configuration of SPECT or PET). One particularly suitable configuration is represented by the combination of magnetic resonance imaging with positron-emission tomography. However, of course, other combinations of image recording techniques are likewise possible and/or used in a “hybrid modality”, possibly even combinations with more than two image recording techniques. The extent to which a modality such as this does or does not form a physical unit with respect to the various techniques is of only secondary importance to the fundamental principle of combination of image recording techniques.
If image recording is intended to be carried out using a “hybrid modality” such as this, then, in the case of the systems that exist now, and/or the prototypes, the image protocols and/or examination protocols for a patient are examined separately from one another for the various image recording techniques. For example, a PET protocol in conjunction with a plurality of MRI protocols are each selected separately for the recording technique in question. This selection and/or the organization of the procedure are/is in general carried out in this case by a medical/technical assistant or some other technician or scientist who is carrying out or monitoring the image recording process.
However, protocol selection is comparatively complex since the protocols depend not only on the diagnostic question but also on one another. For example, it is not possible to combine every magnetic resonance record with one or each positron-emission tomography record. Similar relationships exist for other recording techniques.
The medical/technical assistants and other technicians or scientists who carry out image recording in clinics are, however, generally trained for only one image recording technique. For example, they have experience either in nuclear medicine or in magnetic resonance imaging. It is, however, very rare for them to be entrusted with both image recording techniques. This makes the choice of the appropriate protocols and in particular their matching to one another very difficult. In some circumstances, incorrect combinations of examination protocols and image recording protocols produce inadequate image data records or insufficient quality (e.g., quality requirements are not met). In this case, repetition of individual recordings, which place stress on the patient, may be necessary.
DE 10 2004 039 680 A1 describes a method for carrying out the measurements using imaging medical examination facilities, with a plurality of examination facilities being controllable by way of a plurality of control consoles with equal authority. The image recording settings are made by the respective operators themselves.
DE 10 2005 011 151 A1 discloses a medical imaging diagnosis apparatus which comprises a PET gantry and a CT gantry. For data recording, the patient is automatically moved on a couch firstly through the PET examination facility and then through the CT examination facility.
DE 10 2004 052 478 A1 discloses a hybrid modality which allows magnetic resonance recording and X-ray recording.
US 2004/0030246 A1 describes a hybrid modality which has a PET and CT imaging facility. An attenuation correction factor is calculated from the images recorded by way of CT, and is included as a parameter in the PET image recording.
DE 10 2004 058 122 A1 discloses a method which allows images recorded by way of different image recording techniques to be registered together with one another. This is done by introducing landmarks into a CT image and PET image at the same time, in order to achieve accurate positional association.